The Dungeon of Shinigami
by Quatrina R
Summary: When Duo is captured it's up to Heero and the others to save him.
1. Default Chapter Title

Okay, this is the first part of this story. I really want to know what you think, so please review. If you   
think I should keep going, tell me. I personally don't know what to think of it, so I figured it would be best   
if I got the readers' opinions.  
  
  
The Dungeon of Shinigami   
  
All was silent, except for the clock, that was quietly ticking in the dark. A teenage boy sat at a small table,   
drinking some water, as he nervously tapped his fingers on the table's chocolate colored surface. Every so   
often his cobalt eyes would glance at the clock. Then, he would look out of the window and at the moon.   
Where is he? He scratched his head of brown hair while yawning. Laying his head down, he slowly closed   
his eyes. His tired body began to relax, and he drifted off to a deep sleep.  
  
He slept without being disturbed, until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Heero, wake up," came   
a voice. Heero Yuy, who had been sitting at the table night, grunted, and brushed the hand away. "Heero!   
Heero!" The Japanese's eyes flew open as he shot up from the table. He appeared to calm down, as he   
looked at the boy that woke him up. Quatre Raberba Winner sighed.   
  
"I must have dozed off," muttered Heero. "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"I came to check on you, and eat breakfast."  
  
"East breakfast?" Heero's eyes went to the window. The sun had already risen past the horizon. He had   
been asleep all night.  
  
"Maybe not...I'm not that hungry." Quatre's greenish blue eyes looked downcast. "He never made it   
back, Heero."  
  
"What?" Heero quickly asked, hoping he had misheard.  
  
"He never made it back." Heero look down at the glass of water. He had heard correctly.  
  
"I see." What he felt at that moment was a numb sense of calm. "He'll manage."  
  
"But...."  
  
"He'll manage," said Heero again. Just then, Trowa Barton came into the kitchen, where his two fellow   
gundam pilots stood.  
  
"We just received an E-mail from an unknown source. I tried to trace it several times, but I was   
unsuccessful." Trowa handed a white piece of paper to Heero.  
  
"A printed copy?" Inquired Quatre. Trowa silently nodded, as the blonde peeked over Heero's shoulder   
to read the letter.  
  
Gundam Pilots,  
  
Late last night I found a Duo Maxwell, while he was completing a mission that had been assigned to   
him. I persuaded him to surrender, and to hand over his gundam, known as Deathscythe. I hope you are   
pleased to hear that I have not turned him in yet, but am holding him captive. If you wish to see him again,   
I ask that one or more of you meet me at the park, near the lake, at midnight. I'll be wearing a pink   
carnation. There, we will discuss Duo Maxwell's safe return. If you fail to come, I will turn Mr. Maxwell in,   
where he will be tortured and eventually executed. I hope I have made myself clear. I hope, for Duo   
Maxwell's sake, that you'll be there.  
  
"Duo surrendered?" Quatre blinked with surprise. "Why?" Heero kept his expressionless face, as he   
muttered,  
  
"I don't know." Then, he crumpled the letter in his hand and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Are we going?" Inquired Trowa.   
  
"No, we are not going," replied Heero, as he walked out of the kitchen. I'm going.   
  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Heero glanced down at his watch. Midnight. He looked at the lake, and saw the   
moon's reflection. It was a beautiful, cloudless, night. Too bad he wasn't here to enjoy it. The trees swayed   
softly in the wind, as he sauntered over to the bench. He looked around for someone wearing a pink   
carnation, but not only did he not find that, he couldn't even see any other people. The park was deserted.   
He knew the high plausibility of this entire thing being a trap, but his best friend's life was at stake, and he   
was willing to take that chance. Just then, a man with a trench coat sat own next to Heero. The man   
unbuttoned the top, revealing a pink carnation, pinned to his shirt pocket.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Duo Maxwell moaned as his violet eyes fluttered open. He couldn't tell where was - his   
vision was blurred. He rubbed his eyes, and soon afterwards, he could see. The room he was in was cold,   
and quiet. The floor was made out of wood, and was extremely dirty, with dirt and grease absorbed in it.   
The walls weren't in very good shape either. Looking up, he noticed cobwebs along the ceiling. "Oh, boy,   
who ever lives here really needs a maid." He got up, and walked over to a wooden stairway that was across   
the room. "Ow," he complained, as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "I must have gotten pretty beat up.  
Slowly, he walked up the stairs that creaked with every step. When he got to the top, he tried to open the   
door, but it was locked. "I'll try ramming it, then." The braided American flung himself at the door, but it   
didn't budge. He tried this six or seven times, and still didn't make any progress. A bruised and wearied   
Duo sat down and leaned against the door. "I really did it this time. I wonder if the others know I'm in   
trouble. How did I get here, anyway?" Then, he knew. Remembering how he got captured in the first place,   
he sighed.  
  
Flashback  
  
His assignment was to kill a Colonel Opelt. No reason had been given on why, but in war, you learn   
to shoot first and ask questions later. It didn't really matter to Duo Maxwell. Opelt was currently in a   
mansion that was in the mountains somewhere. It was beginning to be difficult to find. "No one escapes   
from Shinigami," he said, smiling. "I'll find him eventually." It was extremely dark outside, as the night was   
cloudy. He couldn't have come in the middle of the day, though, could he?  
  
As he piloted Deathscythe, he wondered how this mission could be so easy? All he had to do was find a   
mansion, and destroy it. That was no problem for the God of Death. "Now if I can only find that mansion..."   
As soon as he said that, he thought he spotted something. Yes...there it was. "Man, this Opelt dude knows   
how to live!" Sure enough almost hidden completely by the trees, there stood a large, white mansion, with   
too many windows to count. It looked like something from a fairy tail. "To bad the great Shinigami's going   
to demolish it." He smiled briefly. "NOT!" He stepped a bit closer to the estate, and the gundam slowly   
lifted up its scythe, which was made from thermal energy.  
  
Just then, a woman's face appeared on the screen, which was in front of Duo. She was quiet beautiful,   
but her smile was evil. She had quite a bit of makeup, including blue eye shadow, and brick red lipstick. She   
brushed her long, red hair out of her face, as she softly said, "Hello, Gundam Pilot.. What brings you here?   
Then again, why am I asking you that? It's obvious you've come to destroy Colonel Opelt, and the mansion   
along with it, but are you sure you really want to do that?" Duo's violet eyes narrowed, as he scowled.  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you?" Demanded Duo angrily. How dare she interrupt my mission! Now   
she'll die!  
  
"In good time, love. In good time." Duo raised the scythe right above the mansion. "I'm warning   
you...don't do that."  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
"Because if you do, you will destroy your comrades." Duo looked the screen with suspicion. What was   
this lady trying to pull?  
  
"They're not even with me," he said coolly.  
  
"That's right," replied the woman, "they're with me - inside the mansion." The picture on the screen then   
changed, and Duo saw his four comrades together. They all seemed beaten and battered - especially Quatre   
and Heero. WuFei seemed to be bowing his head, standing away from the others. Quatre was leaning   
against a weary Trowa, but Heero was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees.  
  
"What did you do to them? Duo made a fist of rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" The woman   
laughed.  
  
"Nothing any worse than what you're about to do." The braided pilot looked down. She was right. If he   
blew up that mansion, he would never see his friends again. So, what was he supposed to do? Which matter   
the most? The mission, or his friends?   
  
I am Shinigami, said Duo, silently, I cannot...no, I will not let this get in the way.   
  
"So, what will it be? What is your decision?" The woman's voice could be heard. Just then, her face   
once again showed up on the screen.  
  
"You're toast, lady. Say good-bye." Deathscythe stepped ever so close to the mansion. The woman,   
however, only blinked her green eyes in slight surprise.  
  
"I figured you'd might say that. You are a gundam pilot. You're missions always come first, but I didn't   
expect them to come before your comrades."  
  
"Well, they do, so shut up and leave me alone. Nothing is going to change my mind." He raised the   
scythe over the roof. He felt his eyes burning with tears. "Good-bye." Then, the scythe came down, but, it   
suddenly stopped. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inquired the woman, as she grinned. "Having...second thoughts? If you want to come   
get them, they're in the basement. I wouldn't recommend it, though. Especially if you value you life!"   
  
"Prepare to meet Shinigami...you're final fate!" Growled Duo, as the cockpit opened. He quickly   
lowered himself down, and ran inside of the mansion. Deep down inside, he knew he would more than   
likely not make it out of this alive, but, he was so blinded with anger and hate, he just didn't see that. No   
one seemed to be around, as he checked all of the doors. They must all be in the basement, he thought. He   
was in such a hurry, he didn't even bother to notice the white walls, and the beautiful paintings that hung   
from them. Finally, he found a door that led to some stairs. Since they went down, he figured that's where   
the basement was.   
  
He hurried down the steps, gripping the gun in his pocket. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, WuFei...I'm coming.   
When he reached the end of the stairs, he slowed down a bit, as he turned to his comrades, that were   
huddled together in the corner. He took one last step before they disappeared. "WHAT?!" He heard a   
woman's laugh behind him.  
  
"Technology is so wonderful these days, don't you agree?"  
  
"Crap. It was...it was only a hologram," muttered Duo, as he whirled around, to see the woman that he   
had spoken with earlier. "I'm assuming you're Colonel Opelt?" The woman laughed again.  
  
"No, I'm his cousin, though. You can call me Lantanna." Duo eyed her carefully. She was wearing a   
blue tanktop, along with some blue jeans. She smiled. "Now, we have some things we must discuss, then my   
cousin and I will decide what to do with you." Duo slowly approached Lantanna.  
  
"I'm all yours."   
  
"There's a good boy." Then, Duo whipped out his gun and aimed it at Lantanna. He chuckled a bit, and   
motioned the young woman over to the corner.  
  
"Now, what shall I do with you?" Then, before he knew it, several men tackled him from behind, and   
pinned him to the ground. That cause him to drop his gun. After a few minutes of kicking him, he finally   
seemed to give up, as he laid on the floor. Smiling, Lantanna picked up the gun, and gave Duo one last kick.  
  
"Shame, shame," she said casually. "There will be none of that. I suppose our discussion will have to   
wait until later." With that, her and her three guard went up the stairs.  
  
"Miss Lantanna, who is this guy?" Inquired one of the guards.  
  
"That's none of your concern right now." The last thing Duo heard was the door shutting, before his   
worked went black.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"How could I have been so foolish?" Wondered Duo, as he stared at the ceiling. "I've got to get out of   
here - somehow." Then, he noticed a vent. It was just the right size for a teenage boy to crawl through. It   
was awful high, though, and nothing to stand on. He rested his head in his hands. There was nothing he   
could do, except wait for something to happen, which he hoped would be real soon.  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy looked at the man, and at the pink carnation. "I see you received the E-mail." Heero   
remained silent, but nodded. There was a long pause before Heero spoke.  
  
"I didn't come to the park this late for the fun of it. Start talking." The man snickered.  
  
"You're a straight forward, down-to-business young man. I like that." His green eyes sparkled. "Let me   
introduce myself. I'm Colonel Joseph Opelt." Colonel Opelt, who looked to be in his late 20's, extended his   
hand. "What's yours?" Heero didn't take the general's hand, but only stared at it.  
  
"This isn't a social visit. Just tell me what you want so I can get out of here."  
  
"Right. Well, as you can see, I am a normal soldier from the Romefeller Foundation, trying to do the best   
I can. I live in a mansion, but money is starting to become scarce for me. I rarely get paid, and my bills are   
becoming difficult to pay. I blame most of these problems on our leaders. They do nothing for me. You can   
see my reluctance in turning Duo Maxwell in, even if it means a promotion."  
  
"I get it," muttered Heero, "you don't like the high staff."  
  
"Ah, so you understand. Anyway, Duo Maxwell had apparently been given an assignment to destroy me.   
Most likely because I had done much research on the gundams and their pilots. I know a lot about you.   
More than you think. Take Duo Maxwell for example. I know he was raised in a church, mainly by two   
people. Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen. Hence his last name Maxwell. He calls himself 'Shinigami', or   
the 'God of Death'. I could go on and on." He smirked. "I know a lot about you, too." Heero shifted   
uncomfortably on the bench.  
  
"You still haven't told me what you wanted."  
  
"I'm getting to that." He took a brief pause before he went on. "I will give you Duo Maxwell, and leave   
you all alone, in exchange for one million dollars in American money, and my life." Heero narrowed his   
eyes. "I know that's a lot for you to think about, so that's why I suggest you come with me to my mansion.   
That way you can see that Duo Maxwell is in alive and well."  
  
"And if I refuse to come with you?" Opelt smiled, as Heero felt something extremely sharp press against   
his neck. Then, from behind he heard a woman's voice.  
  
"Omae o koroso."   
  
There's chapter one. Please Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Kay, this is part two of my story. Please read and review!  
  
  
Heero looked over at Opelt, with his cobalt eyes. The colonel noticed a look of hatred in the Japanese's   
eyes. No, maybe it wasn't hatred. It was something beyond that. The colonel leaned back and smiled. "Why   
would you not want to come with me?" Heero thought for a moment. Getting himself captured wasn't going   
to help Duo. Then again, getting himself killed wouldn't either. Also, he couldn't do away with this Opelt   
guy until he knew where Duo was.   
  
"Fine," muttered Heero, "I'll go."  
  
"Good!" Exclaimed Opelt. "I warn you, I don't want any funny tricks from you." Then, quicker than a   
flash, he pulled out his gun, and was ready to fire. "Got it?" Heero didn't answer, but Opelt was sure he got   
the point across.   
  
Meanwhile, Quatre Raberba Winner hid behind the bushes, not to far from where Heero was sitting. He   
had heard something while he was in bed, and he knew it was Heero. So, he jumped on his bike, and   
followed him to the park. "Boy, Heero's really got himself into a big mess," he whispered. The blonde   
Arabian was startled , when Opelt's head turned towards the bush. Quickly, the pilot of 05 ducked down.   
Oh, no...did he see me? His heart began to pound, as the colonel's eyes scanned the area. Oh, no...oh,   
no...oh, no... He shook his head, and turned to Heero.  
  
Quatre sighed with relief. I've got to be more careful! He looked at the girl that was standing behind   
Heero. Who was she? Just then, the three of them got up, and left the park. I'd better follow them! Quatre   
swiftly got up from the bushes, and got on his black bicycle. "I wonder where they are going..." He pedaled   
as fast as he could, hoping they hadn't gone too far. He was happy to see Opelt and the others get in a small,   
white car. After stopping the bike, Quatre waited for the car to drive away.  
  
As soon as they left, Quatre went the direction the car had gone. Before he knew it, he could see them   
from a slight distance. After following them for what seemed like an eternity, Quatre finally stopped at the   
airport. The airport?! Just what are they going to do? Just then, everyone got out of the car and entered the   
rather large airport. Quatre ran inside, hoping he could find a way to help.  
  
  
Later, Heero sat in a plane seat, on Opelt's private jet. He had no clue of where they were going, but at   
that moment he didn't care. If they led him to Duo, he knew he would find a way out. Just then, he thought   
he saw a familiar face. "Hello, I'm Eric, and I will be your steward."  
  
"Eric? Whatever happened to Sergio?" Inquired Opelt.  
  
"Sergio called in sick. I will be taking his place." Heero looked up to see a blond boy, with dark eyes, in   
a steward's outfit. That boy's name certainly wasn't Eric. His name was Quatre Raberba Winner! Heero,   
apparently angry, growled, but didn't say anything. Instead, he looked away.  
  
  
Duo Maxwell banged on the door as hard as he could. "I'm gonna get outta here! You'll see! NO   
DUNGEON CAN HOLD SHINIGAMI!" He banged on it again. "THAT GOES FOR BASEMENTS,   
TOO!" Then he felt a bang from the otherside of the door.  
  
"Shut up in there! I don't care what can and can't hold 'Shinigami'!" Why, if Miss Lantanna didn't keep   
insisting that you are so important, I would come in there right now and shoot you!"  
  
"Whatever," mumbled Duo, as he went down the stairs. He slowly walked to the corner, and sat down.   
"Man, this is uncool. Being cooped up like this...in what? A basement! A basement!" He sighed, as he   
looked around the room. "There's nothing I can do for now. I guess I'll just have to hit the hay." He curled   
up in a small ball, and closed his eyes. Soon afterwards, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
A few hours later, he was awaken to the sound of a door opening. He shot up from the ground, and   
looked up the stairs. "As you can see, Duo Maxwell is in fine shape." The American squinted to see who   
was looking talking about him. There, stood the woman known as Miss Lantanna, a man with red hair,   
whom he had never seen before, and...  
  
"Heero," whispered Duo, as he leaned against the wall.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre stood in front of the Opelt mansion, with wide eyes. As soon as the plane had landed,   
he had hitched a cab and told it to follow Opelt's. Then, when he saw the road that Opelt had turned on, that   
led to his house, he got off the taxi, and hiked the rest of the way. Now, he was standing in front of the   
house that Heero and Duo were in. Now...how to get in?  
  
Just then, an idea hit him. He felt through his pockets, and pulled out his cell phone. He never went   
anywhere without it. He never knew when an emergency might arise. So, he did what he knew to do. Call   
Trowa and WuFei.  
  
  
The telephone rang as Trowa Barton turned over on his side, while he slept in his bed. It rang a few more   
times, as he rubbed his eyes. Who in the world would be calling this late? He looked across the room, only   
to find an empty bed. "Hmmm...where's Quatre?" He yawned and walked out into the hallway, where the   
phone sat. No one ever called. Especially this late. The pilot of 03 picked up the phone.  
  
"Trowa?  
  
"Quatre where are you?"  
  
"I know where Duo is."  
  
"Yes, but where are you?"  
  
"I think I'm a-" The phone went dead, cutting off his best friend's voice.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre!"   
  
  
Please review! Part three should be coming soon!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner shook his phone violently. "Oh, no," he whispered. "It's broken." Just then, he   
felt someone tap him on the shoulder.   
  
"Excuse me, sir, but what business do you have here?" Slowly Sandrock's pilot turned around. There,   
standing in front of him was a stout guard, with large, brown eyes, and black hair. Quatre scratched his   
head, and tried to think. "Answer me!" Suddenly, an idea hit him.   
  
"Sorry!" He said, in a hushed tone, as he socked the guard across the face.   
  
"Tony, what's wrong?" came a voice from somewhere through the trees.  
  
"Er...nothing," replied Quatre, in the deepest voice he could make.  
  
"Kay...just checking." The small teenager heard footsteps, and then silence, except for the crickets' soft   
chirp.  
  
"What have I turned into?" He whispered, as he looked at the guard. "Now, let's see..."  
  
  
Later, Quatre entered the mansion in his newly obtained uniform. He couldn't help but notice the   
beautiful pictures on the wall, so, he had to stop and gaze at them. He especially loved the one of an oasis in   
the desert. The texture of the painting was very smooth, and the colors were so bright! He sighed, as he   
continued down the hall. Just then, he heard yelling coming from a nearby door.  
  
"Eat it!" The voice was that of a young woman's.  
  
"Nope! Shinigami doesn't eat crud!" That voice...that was Duo's!  
  
"Crud? Crud?! I cooked it myself!" Then, he heard a loud, whack!   
  
"Ow! Well, then, can I at least have some pepper?" Whack! "I'll take that as a 'no'." Then, the door flew   
open, and Quatre hurried to hide behind a wooden table. A girl with red hair and green eyes stepped into the   
hallway, and walked in the other direction. At that moment, something happened that Quatre didn't expect.   
A set of keys fell from her hand, and onto the soft, blue carpet. She was so angry with Duo, she didn't even   
notice them.   
  
Briskly, Quatre scurried for the keys, and ran to the door. "Duo?" He whispered, "Duo? Are you in   
there?"  
  
"Quatre, buddy, is that you?"  
  
"Hold on...Ill have you out in a second." After trying every key on the ring, only the last one was able to   
open the door. It opened with a loud creak, but no one seemed to hear. Quatre crept inside, and shut the   
door behind him. "Duo! It's really you! You're all right!" His voice echoed through the room, as Duo, who   
was standing on the stairway, held his finger to his lips.  
  
"Shhh!" Hissed Duo, "they'll hear!"  
  
"Sorry." He took a concise pause. "Do you know where Heero is?"  
  
"Down there." The pilot of 02 pointed down the stairs, and to the corner. Sure enough, there sat Heero,   
slowly eating a bowl of soup. An empty bowl, with a puddle of the brown soup was on the floor, next to   
Heero. It had obviously been Duo's. "I wouldn't try talking to him, though. He hasn't spoken a word to me   
since he came." Heero looked up, and slightly frowned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Duo clutched his chest with his hand.  
  
"He spoke!" Heero sighed, and turned his attention to the soup again.  
  
"You guys have to fill me in," uttered Quatre. Heero once again looked up from his soup bowl, and he   
explained about Opelt, and what he wanted. One million dollars in American money, and to spare his life. A   
worried expression appeared on Quatre's pale face.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" He inquired.  
  
"Give him neither," Heero calmly, and emotionlessly replied. Just then, Quatre felt a shiver down his   
spine. It wasn't the answer that disturbed him...it was the way he said it.   
  
"Er...I tried to call Trowa, and WuFei, but my cell phone went dead."  
  
"Let me see it." Quatre slowly handed the phone to Heero. The Japanese quickly snatched it from his   
hands, and began to examine it.  
  
"Trowa and WuFei will be big help," said Duo, as he sat down on the stairs.   
  
"Yes. When the five of us work together, we can do just about anything." Heero tossed Quatre the   
phone.  
  
"Fixed it." Quatre caught it, and grinned.  
  
"Thanks!" Immediately, he began to dial the numbers to their temporary home.  
  
  
Trowa looked up from the floor as the phone rang. He shot up from the couch, and answered the phone   
that was in the hall.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Trowa, it's me, Quatre."  
  
"I was worried. Where are you?"  
  
Meanwhile, Chang WuFei leaned against the wall, as he watched Trowa talk on the phone.. "Hmph...that   
guy who captured Maxwell is weak. He has made a grave mistake." The Chinese pulled out his sword, and   
began to admire how sharp it was. His lips twitched upwards, slightly. "We will find him, and destroy him.   
Justice will be served." Then, WuFei heard Trowa's voice.  
  
"Right, I'll bring some explosives." WuFei's cocked an eye brow.  
Explosives? How dishonorable! What kind of fighting is that? He wondered. As soon as Trowa got off   
the phone, the gundam pilot 05 shook his head with disgust. He noticed Trowa getting ready to walk out of   
the door. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Quatre told me where they were. I'm going there. You're more than welcome to come." He silently   
waited for an answer. WuFei grumbled a bit, but walked out of the door as did Trowa.  
  
"Explosives! Explosives?! Really, Barton...surely there's a better idea."  
  
"Quatre said that it was Heero's idea."  
  
"I figured."  
  
  
As Heero, Duo, and Quatre began to discuss their plan, they heard footsteps behind the door. "Where   
are those keys!" Screamed Lantanna.  
  
"Oh, no," muttered Duo, "not her again. She's a witch! I swear she is!"   
  
"Aggh! The door is locked! Joseph is going to wring my neck!" Duo fell over laughing.  
  
"Justice will be served to those who mess with Shinigami!" He stopped laughing, though, and looked up.   
"Did I just say that?" Just then, several noises started echoing from the vent. "Huh?"  
  
"It's Lantanna," whispered Heero. "I think it would be wise if we hid Quatre."  
  
"Where, then?" Heero showed Quatre a small place beneath the staircase. Slowly, Quatre made his way   
underneath, and prayed that the "witch" wouldn't find him. He squeezed his eyes tightly, as he heard the   
vent open.  
  
"Somehow, I have a feeling you were responsible for the disappearance of my keys," said Lantanna, as   
she scowled at Duo. "You've been quite the trouble maker."  
  
"You won't find anything here, lady."  
  
"We'll see." The next thing Quatre heard was footsteps hitting the ground. "We'll see." Slowly, she   
walked through the basement, looking at the floor. Then, something polished caught her eye. A ring of keys,   
which happened to be right next to the staircase, a few feet from where Quatre was hiding.  
  
Oops.   
  
"What have we hear?" She bent down to pick up the keys, but from the corner of her eye, she thought   
she saw something.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

She blinked her dark, green eyes, and then, slowly, they narrowed. "What...what   
on Earth?" She looked up and glared at what lied beneath the stairway. Quatre   
swallowed hard, as he drew closer to the wall "Who are you? I don't remember   
giving any orders for someone to come down here."  
  
"Well, I, uh..."  
  
"Show me your ID!" Quatre pulled out an ID from his pocket, which he found   
with the guard he had encountered earlier. After Quatre tossed it to her.   
Lantanna looked at the information, and her lips twitched upward, ever so   
slightly. Then, all of the sudden, the room was filled with a woman's laughter,   
as it bounced off of the concrete walls. "You dare show me this ID? It's not   
even your picture!" Duo looked over at Quatre, with a surprised look in his   
eyes.  
  
Lantanna stomped up the stairs, and opened up the door. "Guards! Guards!"  
  
"Ooh, boy," muttered Duo, "we're in for it now." Heero glared daggers at   
Quatre.  
  
"What? Do you seriously expect me have a fake ID on such short notice?"  
  
"He is right, Heero. If you had actually made a plan, this would have gone   
a whole lot smoother."  
  
"Shut up, baka!" snapped Heero. "You should be grateful I even bothered to   
save you!" Duo looked slightly hurt for a moment, but all signs of that   
disappeared from his face.  
  
"Well, sorry!" Duo grimaced, as he looked around the room. "I suppose you   
were our last chance of escape, huh, Quatre?"  
  
"We'll discuss that later," muttered Quatre as two guards came walking down   
the stairs.  
  
"Miss Lantanna, is this the one?" Inquired one of the tall guards, as he   
pointed to Quatre. Lantanna stepped past them.  
  
"Yes, take him away. I think it would be best if Joseph dealt with him   
personally." The two guards nodded, and pointed their pistols at Quatre. "I   
think it would be wise if you came with us, young man." Quatre nodded, as he   
walked towards the three.   
  
At least I managed to contact the others. That's the most important thing.   
It doesn't matter what happens to me...just as long as the others escape safely,   
he thought to himself, as he walked up the stairs, and out of the basement. The   
only thing the others could do was watch.  
  
So what were they to do now? It was three in the morning, so Heero and Duo   
both decided it would be best if they went to sleep. There was nothing they   
could do for Quatre at that moment, unless they went through the vent, and   
looked around to find him. The decided against it, though, because the security   
was more than likely doubled. "I wonder how the others will manage to find   
explosives this early in the morning?" Whispered Duo, as he laid himself down in   
the corner.  
  
"I'm sure Trowa and WuFei are capable of finding some," muttered Heero, as   
he also laid himself down, on the cold, hard, floor. "Or, they may just wait   
until morning."  
  
"Morning?!" Exclaimed Duo. "We don't have that much time! Who knows...they   
may be planning to execute us, even as we speak!" Heero turned over to face the   
wall.  
  
"I seriously doubt that. We're too valuable. The won't kill us...yet."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Joseph Opelt sat in the library, reading a rather large book   
about the history of the military. He was so absorbed in the book, he didn't   
even notice Lantanna walk in. "Joseph, we have a problem." The red-haired   
colonel looked up from his book.  
  
"What is it, Lantanna?"  
  
"Someone broke into the basement. Fortunately, we caught him before he did   
any damage." Opelt slowly put down the book.  
  
"I see. Do you have any idea of who he is?"  
  
"He may be a gundam pilot, but we're not sure yet." Opelt raised an   
eyebrow, as if he were interested.  
  
"Really. I should have expected that."  
  
"What do you suppose we should do? It's obvious they're not going to give   
you the money, or your life. What you should do is kill them...all three of   
them. That way, you will at least be granted your life."  
  
"I suppose that is a good idea, but, what about the other two gundam   
pilots? Surely they will avenge the death of their comrades. Even now, they may   
be making preparations to hunt me down."  
  
"Then why don't you just turn them in?"  
  
"The way I captured them, Lantanna, it just isn't right.   
It's...dishonorable. Perhaps if I had captured them in the middle of a battle,   
then I would have been proud. I tricked them, Lantanna, I tricked them. How low,   
and dishonorable is that? No, I can't turn them in."  
  
"That Duo Maxwell, though, he has been quite the trouble maker."  
  
"So I've heard. Let's give him and his friend a slight warning. Perhaps   
that boy you found in the basement will be of good use to us after all..."  
  
"You mean...?" Lantanna had a wide-eyed expression on her face.  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this, Barton. Yuy, and the others can take   
care of themselves!" Muttered WuFei, as he followed Trowa down a dark alley.  
  
"Shh," hissed Trowa. "Not now." Then, Trowa suddenly stopped.  
  
"Barton..." Trowa looked at WuFei, and the Chinese was silent. Two figures   
stepped out from the shadows. They walked up to the two pilots, and shook hands.  
  
"What have you got?" Asked Trowa, to one of the figures.  
  
"Nothing that would be useful to you," replied the tall man. "You need   
something that is easy to carry, yet powerful enough to destroy a building. We   
don't have anything like that." Trowa thought for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"I'll take several smaller ones...a lot."  
  
"Fine," replied the other man, who was slightly shorter than the other.   
"Right this way." The WuFei reluctantly followed the strange two men, as the led   
him and Trowa into a warehouse through a side door. What on Earth had they   
gotten themselves into? The only thing in Trowa's mind, however, was the thought   
of the damage this Opelt man was capable of doing.  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Several hours had passed since she had spoken with Opelt. By now, the sun had risen   
above the trees. Lantanna slowly paced back and forth, in the hallway. What now? The   
way things were going, the other gundam pilots were going to rescue their comrades. So,   
what other options did they have? Opelt said Lantanna was not to kill the two gundam   
pilots, and the boy that was found, more than likely a gundam pilot as well.  
  
Gundam pilots…hah! She thought. If it weren't for her cousin, she would kill all three   
of them…the braided one being first. Not because of how he had been acting, but because   
of something a little more complicated, a little deeper. Something she couldn't explain.  
  
She stopped pacing and sighed. What was she to do? A guard walked out of one of the   
rooms in the hallway. "We searched him," he said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"We only found this." He pulled a cell phone from his pocket. Lantanna took the   
phone from the guard, and hummed.  
  
"He more than likely got in touch with some friends. They're probably on their way   
here, as we speak." So, thought Lantanna, my cousin was right…they are on their way.   
This is how they found out, this wretched cell phone.  
  
"Shall I double security?" He inquired.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Miss Lantanna," the guard said, in a concerned tone, "you still haven't told me who   
these people were. Is everything all right?" Opelt and Lantanna had both been very   
secretive about the gundam pilots being in the mansion. They didn't even tell their own   
guards whom they were guarding. Lantanna slightly smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She looked at the guard. "I need to be alone."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The guard turned on his heels, and walked down the hall, and out of   
sight. Lantanna stared at her shoes as her thoughts began to wander. Years, and years   
ago, she lived a normal, peaceful life. She had even been married. Her eyes gazed at the   
mirror, and she returned her own green eyes' gaze. She shut her eyes, though, and looked   
away.  
  
"Those days are over," she whispered. "I only need one person…and that's   
Joseph…he's family." Then, he appeared in her mind. Not Joseph, nor her husband, but   
the one who reminded her of her husband. His violet eyes sparkling with happiness, his   
smile radiating for the world to see, his braid hanging loosely, down his thin back. That   
was it! That was why she felt so much hatred towards this boy. That was why she treated   
him like she did.   
  
Suddenly, without warning, she hit the wall with her fist. This boy…how could he   
bring back this pain, this memory, the horrible memory that she tried to hard to leave   
behind. Wincing, she looked at her bleeding knuckle. She simply wiped the blood on her   
blue shirt. There was only one thing left to do. Wipe him from her life – forever.  
  
She made her way to the basement, gripping her keys. A guard, who was standing   
next to the door, inquired of her on what she was doing.  
  
"That's none of your business!" She snapped. The guard stepped aside. It wasn't   
because of the way she sounded, but because of the look in her eye. They seemed crazed,   
and obsessed. She walked into the basement, quietly shutting the door behind her.   
Slowly, she made her way down the steps. In front of her, was the sleeping Heero Yuy.   
That's not who she wanted to see…not at all. She turned to her right, and walked to the   
far corner.   
  
There, curled up on the floor, was Duo Maxwell. He seemed to be having a peaceful   
rest. Too bad it will be your last, thought Lantanna, as she gripped a knife she kept in her   
pocket. Sighing, she looked at the shiny blade. Here she was, a once carefree young   
woman, a now demented, and wild beast.  
  
Her breath became fast, as she grasped the knife. The one responsible for her cousin's   
problems, and mostly her own, she hoped, would now be lost and forgotten forever. I'll   
make it quick, she said silently. "Good night…Shinigami," she whispered, as she lifted   
the knife.  
  
Duo's eyes shot open, just in time to see Lantanna bring down the knife. Everything   
seemed to be in slow motion for Lantanna. First, Duo's eyes flew open. Then, the looks   
on his face, came next. Confusion, realization, anger. The knife, about to pierce his skin,   
never made it, though, as Lantanna felt a pain in her side, and she went crashing to the   
ground. Someone had rammed into her, and was now attempting to pin her to the ground.  
  
"Heero!" Cried Duo, when he realized who had rescued him. Lantanna wasn't going   
to give up so easily. She noticed that the knife she had once held was now gone, and it   
was only about a foot away from her, just waiting to be picked up. She reached her hand   
out and snatched the knife. Quickly, she kicked Heero in the stomach, and got away from   
his grasp. The Japanese braced himself for an attack, but he realized with horror that it   
wasn't him he was going to attack.  
  
Lantanna grabbed Duo by his priest-like collar, and pinned him against the wall, with   
the knife held to his neck. Duo only smiled. "Fine way to get rid of your problems."   
Lantanna's eyes abruptly grew wide. He couldn't possible know all of me problems,   
could he? She wondered silently. Oh, well, no time to think about that. It's all the more   
reason to kill him.   
  
Then, she felt self someone gently touch her shoulder. "Why him?" Lantanna turned   
around, still holding onto Duo to see a pair of greenish-blue eyes. His platinum hair   
seemed to shine, even in the dark.   
  
"You!" Exclaimed Lantanna. "How did you-" Quatre Raberba Winner smiled   
slightly.  
  
"The vent." He took a short pause. "Listen," he said, "I understand you wanting to kill   
us all, but I do not understand this kind of behavior. If you wanted to kill all three of us,   
you would have had me kill by now, and you would have stabbed Heero during that little   
scuffle I saw. Why Duo?" He looked at her with questioning eyes. "Perhaps you once   
knew him, and you had a bad past with him?"   
  
Lantanna simply remained silent. "Or is it because he reminds you of something?   
Something painful?" The tall young woman scowled. Here was this boy, calmly talking   
to her, and he was creeping in her mind with every second.   
  
"You fool!" She cried, as she threw Duo on the ground. "You should never mess with   
my affairs!" Quatre jumped back, barely missing the knife, which Lantanna swung at   
him. Quatre tried to avoid a second swing, but unfortunately failed, resulting in him being   
stabbed in the shoulder. "Talking never did solve anything!"  
  
He cried out in pain, as he clutched his bleeding shoulder, and fell to the ground.   
Lantanna gripped the bloody knife ever so tightly. "I'm not only going to kill Duo   
Maxwell, but I'm going to kill you as well." Heero's eyes narrowed, as he stepped   
towards Lantanna. "As for you," she muttered, looking at Heero, "if you take one step all   
chances of saving your blond friend will be gone." She darted a glance at Duo. "You,   
too."   
  
Just then, a gun shot rang out, and the knife flew out of Lantanna's hand, landing with   
a metallic noise on the floor. Looking at the stairway, Lantanna noticed two figures   
standing there, one with pigtails, and the other with razor-like bangs. The one with the   
bangs held a small, black, pistol. Lantanna smiled. "You have good aim."  
  
"Actually, I was aiming for your head," said Trowa Barton, as he held the gun.   
  
"Yes," said Chang WuFei, "and next time, I'm sure he won't miss." Quatre slowly   
looked up at the stair case.  
  
"Trowa…WuFei," he said, weakly "you made it." Lantanna laughed hysterically.  
  
"So this was your reinforcement! I was expecting something a little more fearsome!"  
  
"Listen, lady, we don't have time to be made fun of by you," stated WuFei.  
  
"What do you mean? We have all the time in the world." Trowa did a flip from the   
stairs, and landed straight on his feet.  
  
"No, we don't." He lifted the gun, and aimed it at Lantanna. He didn't take the time to   
aim it anywhere deadly, however, just as long as it hit her. He pulled the trigger, and with   
a loud bang, Lantanna fell to the floor, holding onto her shoulder. Trowa thought it Ironic   
that the woman who had stabbed Quatre in the shoulder was now clutching her own.  
  
"Aren't you going to finish her off?" Asked Duo.  
  
"We don't have time," answered Trowa quickly, as he helped Quatre up. "We have to   
get out of here – NOW!" Quatre blinked with surprise. It was unlike Trowa to act like   
that. "We have less than four minutes to get out of here. Follow me!" Heero, not asking   
any questions, followed Trowa up the stairs, as did Duo and Quatre, walking over the   
busted down door.. WuFei joined Trowa in leading them out of the mansion, leaving an   
injured Lantanna lying in the basement.  
  
"You foolish boys," she whispered, "you should have killed me. If it be sooner or   
later, you will regret your actions."  
  
  
Meanwhile, the five young pilots ran through the halls. Surprisingly, none of the   
guards were in the hall, trying to stop them. "We took…care of all…the guards…in   
here," said WuFei, between breaths. Soon, they reached the end of the long hall, and were   
out of the mansion.   
  
"Great!" Exclaimed Duo, "and with two minutes to spare!"   
  
"Hey, where's Quatre?" All eyes turned to Trowa.  
  
"He's not with you? Oh, no, we must have lost him somewhere in the hall." With out   
another word, Trowa turned around, and dashed back into the mansion. Duo tried to   
follow him, but Heero stopped the braided pilot.  
  
"There's no since in putting yourself in danger." The three turned around, and ran for   
the trees. "Trowa can manage."   
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

"Hey, what's going on, anyway?" asked Duo, as he turned to Wufei, who appeared to be uptight.   
  
"Don't you get it Maxwell?! We only had four minutes to escape because Barton and I planted explosives throughout the mansion! In less than two minutes, it will be destroyed!"  
  
"How could you let him go back in there?"  
  
"What, you expected me to tell him to leave Winner behind?"  
  
"Well...no..."  
  
"Listen up, Maxwell, we saw your gundam somewhere behind the mansion. I want you and Yuy to get in it, and leave. I know you can fit two people in there if you tried. Now get going!" Duo nodded, and ran off, with Heero following him.  
  
  
Trowa Barton ran through the hallway, as swiftly as he could, looking left and right for his missing friend. Finally, he found him, lying on the floor. His injury had obviously slowed him down greatly. "Trowa," he whispered, "I can't run any further. Leave me behind. If you take me, we won't be fast enough and we'll get cau-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, though, as Trowa picked   
  
Quatre up from the from, swung him over his shoulder, and began to once again hurry down the hallway, with only less than a minute left, before time ran out. "Trowa...why...are you..." Quatre sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer about anything until they made it safely out of the mansion. Some guards were out in the hall by now. He was sure their bombs had been discovered. He didn't have time to deal with them, though. He simply jumped out of their way, and continued onward.  
  
I must hurry, thought Trowa; I only have fifteen seconds left!  
  
  
Meanwhile, Joseph Opelt still sat in his library, while the guards rushed around the mansion. Sure, he had been informed of the bombs, but they could not be moved, nor deactivated without them going off. He was quite a ways from any kind of exit, and he was sure the gundam pilots were outside of the mansion. So, if he were to leave, they were sure to pounce on him. The guards weren't going to leave either, not only for that reason, but they were not going to leave Opelt in the mansion. How loyal they were!  
  
He looked up at the ceiling, as he leaned back in his chair. I expected this, he thought. Was a million dollars worth this much to him? His life? No, it wasn't. The only reason why he really wanted the money was not only he could get out of debt without selling his house, but, for his dear cousin, Lantanna. After her family went broke, he had offered her a place to stay, but she had to leave her family behind. If all of them came, they would be so much harder to take care of.  
  
So, Lantanna, loving her cousin very much, came to stay with Opelt. Thought he didn't have much money at the time, he did have an excellent mansion. Also, he promised her money, and beautiful clothes. Much better than what her husband had to offer. Sure, she loved her husband very much, and it wasn't like she was leaving him for good. She had been told that she could go back to her family after they had gotten some money for the both of them. So, Lantanna completely committed herself to working with Opelt until their debts were paid. Opelt leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "Lantanna."  
  
  
Trowa leaped out of the mansion, threw Quatre and himself down on the grass, as Opelt closed his eyes, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Lantanna, for never being able to offer you anything. I'm so awful, and dishonorable." Then, the time hit zero, and a terrible sound echoed through the woods that night, as windows shattered, and men screamed. Smoke went everywhere, but somewhere through it, Trowa saw Deathscythe fly through the skies. He was pretty sure what Duo was thinking.   
  
No dungeon can hold Shinigami.  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Heero Yuy sat at the kitchen table, with his head in his hands. Duo finally got something decent to eat, and Quatre's injuries were starting to heal. Today, Duo was making up for his kitchen duties that he missed while he was gone. Heero looked out of window, deep in thought. It was amazing how so much could happen in so little time. He was glad Duo was safe, though he didn't admit it, to himself, or anyone else. Duo certainly considered him his best friend, but Heero rarely thought that, until just a few days earlier. His thoughts had changed since then.  
  
His thoughts were disturbed when he heard Wufei yell, "I'm not eating this, Maxwell!" The Chinese got up from the table, with his plate of uneaten, burnt food.  
  
"Fine, then! I guess you'll just go without lunch today!"  
  
"I guess I will!" The plate "slipped" out of Wufei's hand, and onto the floor. Smash!  
  
"Wufei, clean that up, and throw it away...now!"  
  
"I will not throw this mess away."  
  
"Then eat it!" Duo pointed to the mixture of food and glass on the floor. "EAT IT NOW!" Heero watched with slight amusement, as the two began to argue furiously. Finally, he knew he had enough.  
  
"Will you two just SHUT-UP?!" Two pairs of eyes silently looked at Heero. He shook his head, and continued staring out of the window. "Wufei, clean up the mess." Wufei slowly nodded, and began to do so. Yep, thought Heero, everything is back to normal...unfortunately.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't the own any of the characters from this previous story, except for Joseph Opelt, and Lantanna. The folks in Japan do, so please don't sue me!  
  
Well, how did you like it? Good, okay, bad? Please! I must know!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
